Screwed Driver
Screwed Driver was the 19th episode of Season 4 of The King of Queens, also the 94th overall episode in the series. The episode, which was wriiten by Rock Rueben and directed by James Widdoes, was first aired on CBS-TV on March 25, 2002. Synopsis Doug's parents visit while Carrie's on a business trip and take over running the house, making Doug feel like a kid again. Also, Arthur tries to strike it rich by inventing a new type of screwdriver called "the Arthur's head." Storyline Carrie goes on a business trip to Chicago when Doug's parents (Jenny O'Hara and Dakin Matthews) decide to visit for a week trip. When Doug is at work, his boss O'Doyle (Sam Mcmurray) tells him and his fellow IPS drivers that they are required to take a test on the job; Doug becomes worried about passing the test while taking care of his vacationing parents. But Doug's mother Janet makes it easier for him by taking care of the household as well as Doug and his father; in the process, it makes Doug feel as if he is a teen again. Did You Know? Trivia * The name of the hardware store, Weithorn Hardware, is an inside joke. The show's executive producer is Michael J Weithorn. Goofs ;Continuity *While Doug is loading Deacon's truck, he places a package on a shelf. The camera cuts to Deacon, then back to Doug placing the same package on the shelf again Scene excerpt from "Screwed Driver" ;Quotes ---- *'Spence:' Doug's mother Excuse me, Mrs. Heffernan; can I use the restroom? *'Joe Heffernan (Doug's father):' Oh, no; here we go again. *'Spence:' Wait a minute; first, I didn't know you were home that day, second, Victoria Principal was on the cover of the new 'People' and third, what kind of man owns a hardware store and doesn't put locks on the bathroom door? ---- *'Arthur:' hardware store Ah, just the man I wanted to see. Owen: Hey, what's up? *'Arthur:' I have something to show you, vis-a-vis our conversation the other day. *'Owen:' What? *'Arthur:' Meet the future. The prototype of the "Arthur's" head screwdriver. *'Owen:' Oh-oh, yeah. *'Arthur:' I fashioned it from an old typewriter key. You see, the letter "A" on the screwdriver will fit into the corresponding "A" hole in the "Arthur's" screw. *'Owen:' Cool. *'Arthur:' So, uh, how many units would be an appropriate first order for an item of this magnitude? *'Owen:' Idon't know. *'Arthur:' Ballpark. *'Owen:' 10,000. *'Arthur:' Really? My heart's beatin' like a rabbit. We'll be in touch. *'Arthur:' walks out of the hardware store, raises his left arm and head upward Ya-ha! ---- Connections ;References *''Mr. Belvedere'' (1985-90 ABC-TV series) - Is mentioned in character dialouge. Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (teme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *David Appelbaum as Pete *Bobby DiVito as Owen *Sam McMurray as Supervisor Patrick O'Boyle *Dakin Matthews as Joe Heffernan, Doug's father *Jenny O'Hara as Janet Heffernan, Doug's mother *Jimmy Shubert as Jimmy *Steve Tancora as Duke More external links * Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes